


Служебный роман

by Vargnatt, Veda



Category: Forgotten Realms
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О шпионах, паранойе и половом вопросе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служебный роман

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2013 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2o13.diary.ru/p191559322.htm ).  
> 

Даркхолд – крепость, которую когда-то давно возвели великаны, и в тени её огромных стен легко почувствовать себя букашкой. Просто идеальное место, чтобы устраивать новым зентам проверки на вшивость.   
Отряд рекрутов стоял перед лордом Даркхолда едва ли не в благоговейном молчании, ведь именно от Семеммона зависела их дальнейшая судьба. К тому же, его присутствие производило должное впечатление – слава лорда Даркхолда давно бежала впереди него. Рекруты казались спокойными, но внутри каждого наверняка бушевала буря.   
– И это все? – равнодушно уточнил Семеммон, бросив взгляд на своего помощника.  
Группа новоиспечённых агентов напряглась – не будь им так жутко в присутствии одного из лидеров Чёрной Сети, то они наверняка растерянно переглянулись бы. Помощник лорда Даркхолда судорожно сглотнул:  
– Боюсь, мой лорд, что мы сейчас испытываем не лучшие времена, и это, – он указал рукой в сторону рекрутов, – все желающие.  
– Хм, ясно. – Семеммон изучающе осмотрел новобранцев. – Что же привело этих желающих в наши ряды?  
Помощник снова замялся: сколько лет он уже работал в Даркхолде, но спокойные и вдумчивые вопросы начальства каждый раз ставили его в тупик – по лорду Семеммону совершенно нельзя было понять, когда он просто интересуется, а когда уже недоволен и обдумывает, кого бы назначить на твоё внезапно освободившееся место. Лорд Даркхолда вообще славился своей невозмутимостью в любой ситуации, награждай он агента за заслуги или отправляй заключенного на плаху – с лица Семеммона не сойдет непроницаемое выражение. И это здорово пугало прислужников в Даркхолде.  
– Разные причины, мой лорд, – все-таки решил ответить помощник, даже не заглядывая в бумаги. Хотя вряд ли эта реплика как-то смогла прояснить ситуацию или стала открытием для Семмемона.  
Глаза лорда Даркхолда скользили по новобранцам, примечая тех, кто может оказаться потом полезным, запоминая лица. Возможно, в будущем вон тот высокий парень станет неплохим командиром – не отправить ли его сразу кастеляну Твердыни? А тот конопатый наверняка попадет в помощники Фзоула, если очень постарается. А вот этот...  
Взгляд Семеммона остановился на теряющемся среди остальных новобранцев мальчишке – тот едва ли доставал макушкой до плеча своего конопатого соседа и выглядел гораздо моложе прочих рекрутов. Щуплый, с копной льняных волос, светлыми глазами и тонкими чертами юного лица, он казался в этом зале совершенно чужеродным. Парень тут же заметил пристальный взгляд лорда и принялся сосредоточенно рассматривать носы своих башмаков.  
– Рекрут, – обратился к нему Семеммон. – Кто ты и что можешь предложить Чёрной Сети?  
– Ашемми, мой лорд! – торопливо ответил новобранец, едва не подскочив на месте. – Волшебник, мой лорд!  
Семеммон отметил про себя, что такое имя скорее подошло бы эльфийской потаскухе, чем зентаримскому волшебнику, и погрузился в чтение записей помощника: потомственный зентилар, очередной лишний дворянский ребёнок и малолетний волшебник, по всей видимости, страстно желающий учиться дальше именно у магов Зентарима, – всё могло бы быть куда хуже.   
– Мой лорд, – откашлялся помощник, когда пауза затянулась.  
Семеммон оторвался от бумаг и посмотрел на ожидавшего дальнейших распоряжений помощника.   
– Все нормально, – лорд Даркхолда передернул плечами, возвращая записи.   
Он еще раз оглядел новобранцев, но взгляд ни за кого больше не зацепился. За мальчишкой-магом стоило бы приглядеть – может, из него и выйдет что-то толковое, если он не пропадёт на первом же задании. Одним шпионом больше, одним шпионом меньше, конечно, но не каждый день в Чёрную Сеть попадает такой занятный материал – сомнительно, что какие-нибудь Арфисты в поисках агента Зентарима обратят внимание на безобидного сопляка. Это очень пригодится в будущем.  
– Устрой их, и можно начинать обучение, – скомандовал Семеммон, отойдя в сторону к огромному окну.  
Помощник засуетился, стараясь как можно скорее помочь рекрутам покинуть помещение. Он тихо выругался на новобранца-волшебника, впавшего в оцепенение от такого пристального внимания к своей персоне со стороны лорда Даркхолда. Мальчишка стоял столбом и во все глаза пялился на высокую фигуру Семеммона, пока помощник не схватил его за руку, заставив прийти в себя.  
Семеммон, отвернувшись от окна, молча проводил взглядом быстро удаляющихся подчинённых – что-то опять выбивалось из общей картины. Присмотревшись, он вопросительно выгнул бровь – походка у Ашемми полностью соответствовала его имени. Точнее, ассоциации, которую оно вызвало у лорда Даркхолда. Мальчишка несколько развязно вилял округлыми бедрами при ходьбе, двигаясь притом достаточно плавно. И, похоже, больше этого не замечал никто – сам Ашемми в первую очередь. Когда же за новобранцами закрылась дверь, Семеммон моргнул и нахмурился.  
Раньше за ним не водилось привычки так долго рассматривать чужой зад. Особенно – мужской.  
  
В любой другой ситуации Семеммон был бы доволен, что его прогноз сбылся – Ашемми действительно оказался парнишкой способным и за два года сумел продвинуться куда дальше, чем остальные рекруты, поступившие на службу одновременно с ним. То ли ему несказанно везло, то ли к шпионажу у него был природный талант, но с порученными заданиями парень справлялся отлично.   
Загвоздка была в том, что всё равно в этом Ашемми что-то было не так. Вилять задом мальчишка перестал довольно быстро – видимо, получил пару раз по нему на заданиях. Или не на заданиях, судя по периодически прокатывавшейся по баракам Даркхолда ругани на «чёртовых магов в их бабских тряпках». Но каждый раз, когда Ашемми появлялся перед Семеммоном, разные мелочи просто бросались в глаза: то волосы мальчишки были чуть темней, то глаза казались более раскосыми, то уши заострёнными – словно внешность его периодически менялась. Конечно, ничего удивительного – Ашемми иногда отправляли заниматься слежкой и ему приходилось маскироваться разными способами, но… У Семеммона это вызывало приступы шпионской паранойи и закономерный вопрос к себе – какого дьявола он обращает столько внимания на какого-то новобранца?!   
Изводить себя подобными мыслями Семеммон мог долго. Он любил загадки, а в Ашемми определенно было что-то скрытное. Впрочем, для шпиона Зентарима это нормально, но лорд Даркхолда предпочитал знать заранее обо всех тайнах своих подчиненных. Судя по успехам молодого волшебника, его ждало большое будущее в Чёрной Сети. Если, конечно, Семеммон сможет понять, насколько парнишке можно верить и что вообще Ашемми из себя представляет...   
– Семеммон, – голос Мэншуна – глубокий, низкий – звучал как всегда гулко из-под железной маски, скрывающей лицо. – Ты отвлекаешься во время доклада. О чём ты думаешь?  
Ныне лорд Даркхолда, а до этого – ученик Мэншуна, покорно склонил голову, соглашаясь, что не вовремя задумался.  
– Меня немного... беспокоит один человек. Возможно, Вы слышали о не так давно рекрутированном волшебнике. Его зовут Ашемми.   
– Слышал. И что не так с этим... Ашемми? – голос Мэншуна ни на каплю не изменился, но Семеммону все же почудилась в нём нотка иронии.  
– Я не знаю. Просто чувствую какую-то фальшь, – твёрдо ответил он.  
– Я нахожу прогресс этого Ашемми интересным. Что же до твоих подозрений… – Семеммон мог бы поклясться, что там, под железной маской, основатель Зентарима широко улыбнулся. – Удачи.  
Мэншун явно что-то знал, отчего загадка Ашемми стала ещё интересней. И Семеммон удвоил свои усилия.  
Ашемми оказался пареньком проворным, неожиданно начитанным и наделенным быстрым живым умом. Слушать его краткие доклады было одно удовольствие, как и смотреть за ловкими движениями пальцев, выплетающими заклинания. Улыбался Ашемми очень открыто и тепло, словно озаряя своим обаянием любое помещение, где бы ни находился. Видя, как смеются ясные глаза мальчишки, как он мимолетным движением заправляет прядь волос за ухо, как закусывает губу, когда не получается сконцентрироваться на заклинании, лорд Даркхолда постепенно изучал его привычки, впрочем, совершенно посторонние и не способные помочь с раскрытием тайны.   
Но чем сильнее Семеммон увязал в слежке и наблюдениях за мальчишкой, тем больше ему начинало казаться, что тянет его совсем не к секретам молодого зента. И лорду Даркхолда это отнюдь не нравилось.  
Ашемми же, как назло, стал попадаться на глаза Семеммону почти постоянно. Семеммон видел его то задумчиво бредущим куда-то, то стремительно носящимся по коридорам крепости, то склонившим белокурую голову над книгой в библиотеке. Именно тогда лорд Даркхолда впервые начал ловить себя на том, что разглядывает Ашемми вне рамок профессионального интереса: рассматривает фигуру, оценивает крепкие бедра, любуется правильными чертами лица. И избавиться от этой внезапной ниоткуда взявшейся привычки оказалось невозможно – взгляд все равно находил в толпе льняную шевелюру Ашемми и уже не мог выпустить из вида. А иногда Семеммон сам чувствовал на себе быстрые взгляды мальчишки, казавшиеся тому, вероятно, очень незаметными, но отчего-то раздражавшие лорда Даркхолда сильнее любых других.   
Остановиться сейчас было уже выше его сил. Подумав, Семеммон решился приблизить Ашемми к себе, дабы наблюдать за молодым волшебником стало удобнее. С одной стороны, Семеммон надеялся таким образом разобраться с тем, что же его смущает в пареньке и покончить со всей этой никому не нужной игрой в шпионов раз и навсегда. С другой – он злился на себя, потому как уделял слишком много внимания к привлекательному ясноглазому мальчишке вместо того, чтобы уделять время работе и Чёрной Сети. Это выводило его из обычно непоколебимого спокойствия.  
  
Предрассветные часы – лучше время для того, чтобы привести мысли в порядок, ведь спать тогда падают уже даже шпионы, как вражеские, так и свои зенты. По крайней мере, Семеммон думал именно так, направляясь посреди ночи в библиотеку Даркхолда.   
Он чуть было не заскрежетал зубами, заметив на одном из библиотечных столов горящую свечу – в последнюю очередь ему сейчас хотелось компании. Семеммон вздохнул и направился вглубь книжных рядов на шелест страниц – выгонять засидевшегося любителя литературы. Спустя несколько стеллажей он заметил приближающийся клочок света неподалёку и резко приблизился, буквально сбивая с ног загруженного книгами человека, над головой которого болтался магический огонёк. Когда же Семеммон рассмотрел, кто оказался ночным чтецом, то ему понадобилось всё его недюжинное самообладание, чтобы не взвыть – опять этот Ашемми, танар’ри его дери!  
– Какого дьяв... ой, мой лорд! – быстро справился с накатившими эмоциями мальчишка, признав в свете маленького огонька высокую фигуру лорда Даркхолда. – Простите, я вас не заметил!  
Он тут же бросился собирать рассыпанные книги, видимо, опасаясь гнева Семеммона. В ночное время прогулки по крепости не приветствовались, а уж когда тебя застукал сам лорд – наказания явно не избежать. Тот же смотрел на ползающего у его ног Ашемми с легким любопытством, удивлением и чем-то еще, в природе коего сам не был уверен.   
Лорд Даркхолда пригляделся к разбросанным по полу книгам: «История Нетерила», «Поля битв» Хлудара Силема, «Мои путешествия по морю Упавших Звёзд» Нельва Харссада – весьма недурной выбор, особенно для такого мальчишки, как Ашемми. Забившиеся под один из стеллажей «Махинации Красных Волшебников» Селемира Прокампурского Семеммон считал чересчур надуманными, но тоже не лишенными смысла – паренёк приятно удивил его такой подборкой. В столь юном возрасте уже читает подобные серьезные вещи и, что занимательно, наверняка пытается разобраться и постичь все это самостоятельно. Очень похвально. Впрочем, Семеммон и не сомневался в мальчишке: умный и талантливый, Ашемми поражал его с каждым днем все сильнее. Вынырнув из своих мыслей, лорд Даркхолда неожиданно обнаружил, что ощупывает взглядом ладную фигурку суетящегося на полу мальчишки, и поджал губы.  
– Значит, тянешься к знаниям? – вопрос как-то сам собой сорвался с языка.  
– Да, мой лорд, – ответил Ашемми, поднимая голову. Ясные светлые глаза мальчишки с робостью уставились на лорда Даркхолла, взъерошенная льняная шевелюра потешно топорщилась прядками в разные стороны.  
– А почему ночью? – уточнил Семеммон, испытав вдруг неимоверное желание провести по этим спутанным волосам ладонью.  
– Здесь... никто не мешает, мой лорд, – помявшись, ответил Ашемми. Он поднял стопку книг, тут же водрузив ее на ближайшую кафедру.  
– Тебе нравится в Даркхолде, Ашемми? – продолжил спрашивать Семеммон, сам толком не зная, зачем.  
– Я… да, мой лорд, – склонил голову мальчишка, отчаянно теребя края рукавов собственной мантии. От смущения? От страха?  
– Тогда не гуляй здесь по ночам, – закончил свою мысль Семеммон. – Это время для сна и отдыха. Не пренебрегай ими, если хочешь достигнуть чего-то в Зентариме.   
– Да, мой лорд, – послушно кивнул Ашемми, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.   
Повисла пауза, во время которой оба зента старались смотреть куда угодно – только не на собеседника. Семеммон не знал, что там думает мальчишка, но сам он испытывал крайнюю неловкость. Его забота выглядела слишком… личной. Любого другого лорд Даркхолда уже наказал бы, да так, что потом бараки рекрутов несколько месяцев тряслись при наступлении ночи.   
– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – после затянувшегося молчания, нервно заправляя за ухо светлые волосы, отозвался Ашемми. – Чтобы не отвлекать Вас, мой лорд.  
– Не отвлекать, да, – эхом отозвался лорд Даркхолда.   
Ашемми развернулся в сторону выхода и поспешно покинул библиотеку. И хорошо, что он не оборачивался. Семеммон взглядом проводил его фигуру до двери, неожиданно заметив в свете плывущего за юным волшебником магического огонька, что к Ашемми на какой-то миг вернулась прежняя развязная походочка, вновь привлекшая внимание лорда Даркхолда к ягодицам удаляющегося парнишки.  
Когда же дверь за Ашемми закрылась, Семеммон опёрся о кафедру и тяжело выдохнул:   
– Это уже напоминает издевательство.   
  
– Что привело вас сюда, мой лорд? – услужливо поклонился врач, едва Семеммон вошел в его кабинет.   
– Есть одна… небольшая проблема, – замялся тот.  
Доверять кому попало лорд Даркхолда давно разучился, потому всегда пользовался услугами личного четырежды проверенного специалиста. Но даже к нему Семеммон обратился лишь после того, как всерьез начал опасаться за собственное душевное равновесие.   
– Я вас слушаю, – с самым серьезным видом откликнулся лекарь, пристально смотря на своего лорда.   
– Хм, видите ли… кажется, со мной что-то не так, – осторожно подбирая слова, начал Семеммон.  
– И в чем это выражается? – терпеливо уточнил лекарь.  
– Я все время думаю об одном и том же человеке, – все-таки пересилил себя Семеммон. – Не могу забыть его и выкинуть из головы. Могло ли статься, что он каким-то образом отравил меня?  
– О, – доктор казался несколько озадаченным. – Нужно, конечно, всё проверить, но я не уверен… Вы просто думаете об этом человеке?  
– Да. Но постоянно. И это очень мешает моей работе, – нахмурился Семеммон.  
Лекарь внимательно присмотрелся к лорду Даркхолда – теперь-то ему стало окончательно ясно, что синяки под глазами у Семеммона залегли отнюдь не от кропотливого планирования захвата власти где-то в Долинах, а от самого обычного недосыпа.   
– Давайте я вас пока осмотрю, – сказал доктор, усаживая Семеммона на стул, – а вы расскажете, как и когда с вами это началось.  
Лорд Даркхолда задумался: Ашемми поступил на службу два года назад и сразу же привлёк его внимание, но совсем плохо всё стало только в последние месяцы – мало того, что мальчишка постоянно попадался на глаза, так ещё и упорно не шёл из головы. Словно навязчивая идея.  
А если в этом и причина? Когда Семеммон приблизил к себе способного рекрута, у Ашемми появилась возможность как-то повлиять на него. Пытаться околдовать Семеммона, конечно, было бесполезно – лорд Даркхолда превосходил мальчишку в магическом искусстве на несколько порядков – но кто знает, что могли придумать враги, дабы свести с ума одного из лидеров Зентарима? И способ они придумали весьма коварный.  
Пока лекарь осматривал его, Семеммон подробно высказал все родившиеся опасения и сомнения по этому поводу, не упоминая, впрочем, объект своего повышенного внимания. Врач слушал спокойно, не перебивал, только время от времени как-то подозрительно закусывал губу.   
– Мой лорд, ответственно заявляю, что у вас нет причин для паники, – наконец, выдал свой вердикт лекарь, вытирая руки. – Никаких признаков отравления я не обнаружил, как и применения любых отравляющих и воздействующих на разум веществ. Вы здоровы.  
– Но как же… моя проблема? – нахмурился Семеммон.  
– А вы не думали, что она имеет… несколько иной характер, не связанный с отравлением или зачарованием? – тонко улыбнулся лекарь.  
Семеммон думал, и определенно предпочел бы отравление.  
– Так что же, по-вашему, мне делать? – он сложил руки на груди, вопросительно глядя на врача.  
– Случись такое со мной, я бы попытался как-то ненавязчиво донести свои чувства до объекта воздыханий. Но я – человек простой и незначительный, – лекарь развёл руками, давая понять, что давно смирился с подобным положением. – Окажись я на вашем месте, мой лорд, то предложил бы даме уединиться сразу – какая женщина здесь откажет вам?  
Лорд Даркхолда уже было открыл рот и хотел поправить лекаря насчет «дамы», но вовремя опомнился.   
– Боюсь, то, что вы предлагаете, невозможно, – медленно ответил Семеммон, тщательно подбирая слова. – По многим причинам. Есть какой-то способ избавиться от этого наваждения помимо… предложенного вами?  
– Ну, этот способ просто наиболее доступный, – хмыкнул лекарь. – Но если вам он не подходит… Вы могли бы увлечься кем-нибудь другим, хотя бы на время, выместив свою… кхм, нерастраченную энергию на более доступном объекте.  
– Что же, возможно, вы правы… – потер подбородок Семеммон, обдумывая слова доктора. – Хотя меня по-прежнему смущает, откуда взялись подобные чувства.  
– Мой лорд, вы – здоровый и еще молодой мужчина, для которого нормально испытывать влечение, – успокаивающе ответил лекарь. – К тому же, насколько мне известно, вы уже довольно давно не имели тесных отношений с кем бы то ни было. Это ненормально для человеческого организма, поверьте мне. Обычно он всегда знает, чего хочет, даже если мы с ним не согласны.  
Семеммон подумал, что его организм хочет чего-то явно непотребного, но пару раз рассеянно кивнул на предложение лекаря – может, тот частично и был прав. В Зентариме не так мало агентов женского пола, и некоторые из них в другой ситуации вполне заслуживали бы внимания, которое он почему-то направил именно в сторону Ашемми.   
– Не всегда стоит искать двойное дно в простом влечении, мой лорд, – закончил лекарь. – Ничего страшного в этом нет.  
– Да, конечно, – согласился Семеммон, вынырнув из своих мыслей. – Спасибо. Надеюсь, излишне напоминать, что этот разговор должен остаться между нами?  
– Разумеется, мой лорд, – поспешно кивнул тот, понимая, что за разглашение подобной информации может не просто навсегда лишиться протекции одного из самых могущественных людей Зентарима, но и жизнь потерять.  
Выйдя из кабинета лекаря, Семеммон почувствовал себя лучше. В конце концов, действительно нельзя было во всем винить мальчишку, просто оказавшегося рядом, когда у лорда Даркхолда неожиданно проснулись плотские желания. Не зря же лекарь был так уверен, что это ерундовое дело. Быть может, теперь, зная причины, которые побуждали его все время вспоминать Ашемми, он сможет зажить спокойно и забыть обо всяких глупостях.  
Проходя мимо стоящей у окна группы молоденьких волшебников, ни на что не обращавших внимания, он вдруг невольно услышал:  
– …парня Ашемми зовут, видели, какая у него задница?..  
Семеммон тут же вспомнил округлые бёдра мальчишки и понял, что поторопился с выводами.  
  
Решив не пренебрегать советом лекаря, лорд Даркхолда задумался о женщинах в крепости, начав присматриваться к ним. И увиденное его отнюдь не порадовало. То ли ему просто особенно «повезло» и сейчас самые симпатичные были на заданиях, то ли в последние пятнадцать лет Зентарим принимал женщин по принципу «чем страшнее – тем лучше будет прикрытие», но Семеммона не привлекла ни одна. Единственная девица, с которой он посчитал возможным заглушить навязчивое влечение, оказалась глупа настолько, что Семеммон надолго задумался, каким же образом ей вообще удалось стать агентом. Ответ, в принципе, лежал на поверхности.   
Последним вариантом, к которому он очень не хотел обращаться, была его же ученица Риста – девица не столько страшная, сколько просто неприятная. Даже по меркам зентов неприятная.   
В основном его смущало, что девчонка потом может возомнить о себе невесть что, зарваться и попытаться управлять Семеммоном, прыгнув выше головы. А, получив по рукам, озлобиться и переметнуться на сторону врагов лорда Даркхолда, к тому же Фзоулу, например… Но выбирать Семеммону было не из чего, а попробовать все-таки стоило. Лучше одна не слишком талантливая девица, чем он.  
Не обнаружив Ристу в ее комнате, Семеммон разузнал, где она сейчас находится, и поспешил на поиски. Но в библиотеке ученицы не было, не оказалось ее и во дворе крепости, и в одной из столовых, и в зале для медитаций. Отсутствие девчонки начинало серьезно раздражать лорда Даркхолда и смахивать на издевательство с ее стороны. Куда могла подеваться Риста, учитывая, что к знаниям ее давно уже не тянуло, а заданий никаких не было – вопрос стоял крайне остро. Да и Семеммон хотел бы решить свою проблему как можно скорее, не тратя времени на пустое шатание по и так прекрасно знакомой крепости.   
– Ох, ну не ломайся ты! Я буду очень нежной… – неожиданно услышал Семеммон, проходя мимо выхода в соседнее крыло. Голос определенно принадлежал Ристе и шел откуда-то из темноты под лестницей.  
«Вот дрянь! Вместо того чтобы учиться – снова кого-то отвлекает!» – раздраженно подумал Семеммон.   
– Ну чего ты несговорчивый такой? – картинно возмущалась Риста, явно напирая на свою жертву. – Такой милый мальчик, а такой вредный. Ну, давай – тебе понравится!  
Лорд Даркхолда прикрыл лицо рукой – более отвратительных заигрываний он в своей жизни ещё не слышал. Видеть, кому же не повезло стать их объектом, ему совершенно не хотелось. Но девчонка сейчас была нужна самому лорду, и в любом случае отвлечь её придётся.  
– Но, Риста, – послышался из-под лестницы несчастный голос, – это как-то… как-то неправильно…  
– Да чего ты как девица? – рассмеялась та. – Ну, пойдём же! Ну, Ашемми!  
Семеммон дёрнулся, осознав, кого же домогается его ученица, и быстро направился в их сторону.   
– Но я не могу и не хочу, ты не в моём вкусе, – мальчишка уже практически забился в угол, пытаясь уйти от Ристы, когда на свету рядом с лестницей появилась высокая фигура лорда Даркхолда.  
– Риста, – сквозь зубы процедил Семеммон.  
Игривое выражение лица девушки сменилось ужасом, заметным, даже несмотря на темноту вокруг. Не требовалось большого ума, чтобы понять: лорд очень ею недоволен.  
– Учитель? – Она шумно сглотнула, думая, что лучше бы ей немедленно провалиться под землю. – Мой лорд?  
– Я вам не помешал, молодые люди? – едко осведомился Семеммон, складывая руки на груди. Наверное, сейчас он, стоя против света у выхода, казался этаким шестифутовым демоном, внезапно выползшим из Бездны. Но прижавшийся к стене позади девчонки Ашемми с таким облегчением и счастьем посмотрел на него, что Семеммону мгновенно стало неудобно. И даже несколько жарко.  
– Н-нет, конечно нет, мой лорд! – Риста тут же накинула на плечи сброшенный при попытке соблазнения плащ и отскочила от мальчишки к противоположной стене. – Мы просто разговаривали! Ничего такого не подумайте!  
– Ну разумеется, – приподнял бровь Семеммон. – А теперь, Риста, иди в мой кабинет, и мы тоже там… поговорим. О том, что пристало тебе делать, и чем в Даркхолде под лестницами лучше не заниматься. Ты меня хорошо поняла?  
– Д-да, мой лорд… – заикаясь, подтвердила Риста, проскакивая мимо него по стеночке к выходу и убегая прочь. Вероятно, она подозревала, что если задержится и окажется в кабинете хоть на секунду позже лорда, то наказание её ждет еще более жестокое. А в том, что наказание будет – Риста не сомневалась. Она никогда не видела лорда Даркхолда настолько разозлённым…  
Когда девушка скрылась, Ашемми наконец зашевелился в углу и с чувством огромной благодарности произнес:  
– Спасибо, мой лорд!   
– Не стоит, – хмуро буркнул Семеммон, размышляя, что для конспирации стоило бы наказать и мальчишку. Но не успел он высказаться, как Ашемми подался к нему навстречу.  
– Я ничего от нее не хотел! Клянусь вам, не хотел, и подумать не смел! Спасибо, мой лорд, спасибо! Могу я… быть вам чем-то полезным?  
Семеммон открыл рот, но ни слова не сказал. Перед его мысленным взором пронёсся не один вариант, что бы парнишка мог сделать для него, потому лорд Даркхолда использовал всё своё прославленное самообладание, сохраняя нейтральное выражение на лице.   
– Ничем, – глухо отозвался он, с трудом проглотив образовавшийся в горле комок. – Можешь идти. Риста к тебе ближе, чем на полёт стрелы, больше не подойдёт.   
– Мой лорд, вы так добры! – восторженно добавил Ашемми, раскланиваясь и тут же скрываясь в коридорах Даркхолда.  
Семеммон шумно выдохнул, покачав головой. Теперь ему предстояла ещё и воспитательная беседа с Ристой – а ведь искал он её совершенно не для этого.   
  
Она ждала его в кабинете. Собственно, Семеммон очень удивился бы, не явись Риста туда. Запыхавшаяся и всклокоченная, ученица с ужасом смотрела на вошедшего лорда, не осмеливаясь заговорить первой или начать вновь оправдываться.  
– Итак, Риста, – вздохнул Семеммон, присаживаясь за свой широкий стол. Он мимоходом глянул на расстеленный там пергамент с обрывающимися строчками чернил – так и не дописанное письмо к связному в Вотердипе. Семеммон одним движением сгреб бумагу в ящик, обругав себя, что оставил документ на видном месте из-за спешки. Потом все же поднял взгляд на ожидающую его девицу. – Мне казалось, ты здесь, чтобы учиться и быть полезной Зентариму.  
– Я здесь ради этого, мой лорд! – тут же отреагировала Риста, хлюпнув носом. Семеммон поморщился – таких концертов от нее он насмотрелся уже вдоволь.   
– Тогда почему ты занимаешься… всяческими непотребствами с другими агентами чуть ли не посреди Даркхолда? – поджал губы Семеммон.  
– Ашемми сам меня туда затащил! – всхлипнула девица, весьма натурально хлопая глазами. – Я не хотела!  
– Если ты всегда так врёшь, то из тебя отвратительный шпион, – закатил глаза Семеммон. – Скажи мне, Риста: зачем Зентариму отвратительные шпионы?  
Вид у девушки стал такой, будто земля ушла у неё из-под ног. Ученица побледнела и заметно закачалась, готовая того гляди упасть или на колени, или в обморок.   
– Мой лорд, сжальтесь! – залепетала Риста, нервно обнимая себя дрожащими руками. – Я столько лет верой и правдой служу вам! Я верна вам, как никто другой! – На глаза девушки накатились крупные слёзы, и она сказала последнее, что только смогла придумать в свою защиту: – Я больше так не буду!  
– Конечно, не будешь, – довольно ответил лорд Даркхолда. – А теперь иди собирать вещи – я отсылаю тебя в Зентильскую Твердыню.  
Девушка вышла из его кабинета спиной вперёд, постоянно раскланиваясь и благодаря учителя за милосердие. Когда двери за ней закрылись, с лица Семеммона мгновенно сошло удовлетворение от наставления ученицы на путь истинный – он вспомнил, зачем же искал её изначально.   
Риста, ещё не успевшая отойти от кабинета далеко, услышала приглушенную ругань и звук резкого удара – будто бы кто-то сильно стукнул кулаком о стол. Или головой.   
  
На следующий день Семеммон уже пожалел о том, что сделал, но было поздно. Риста была на полпути к Зентильской Твердыне, другие женщины в крепости отнюдь не вызывали у него не то, что вожделения – даже просто желания смотреть в их сторону. Кажется, это был тупик. Не выписывать же из ближайшей деревни себе смазливую шлюху на одну ночь, право слово!  
Полный тоскливых сомнений, Семеммон направился на встречу с прибывшим утром Мэншуном. И крайне удивился, застав в зале для собраний не только лидера Зентарима, но и стоявшего перед ним дрожащего Ашемми.   
– А, Семеммон, заходи, – не утруждая себя иным приветствием, махнул рукой Мэншун. Голос из-под железной маски звучал устало и несколько рассержено.  
– Что-то случилось, мастер? – уточнил Семеммон, проходя мимо мальчишки и занимая место рядом с Мэншуном. Ашемми выглядел подавленным, словно уже стоял здесь не первый час; светлые волосы в беспорядке разметались по плечам, а на щеках виднелись следы копоти.  
– Что-то случилось… разумеется, что-то случилось! И странно, что лорд Даркхолда ничего не знает о происходящем в его крепости! – немедля выместил на нем раздражение Мэншун. – Этот мальчишка разрушил заклинанием едва не половину зала для медитаций! Оставил после себя огромную дыру в стене, если это еще можно назвать стеной! Применять такие заклинания, не сосредоточившись и не представляя последствий – идиот! Бесполезный сопляк-недоучка! Семеммон, кого ты взял в агенты?  
Натвори нечто подобное Риста или ещё кто-то из магов Зентарима, их ждала бы крайне незавидная участь – и Семеммон ничуть не был бы против. Но в случае с Ашемми лорд Даркхолда испытывал некоторые сложности с объективностью суждений.  
– У всех начинающих волшебников иногда срываются заклинания – мальчишка просто не рассчитал своих сил. – Он старательно делал вид, что ему совершенно всё равно. – В следующий раз будет умнее.   
– Я не ослышался? – прогудел из-под маски Мэншун. – Ты предлагаешь закрыть глаза на его проступок, потому что он ещё учится? Может, ты ещё предложишь не обращать внимания на раскрывшихся агентов? А дальше мы начнём их поощрять?   
– Мастер, я думаю, это был единичный случай, – уверенно произнес Семеммон, не поддавшись на провокацию. – Ашемми – весьма способный молодой человек, который может еще оказаться нам полезен. Мне бы не хотелось… терять ценный кадр, пока он еще набирается опыта.   
– Опыта? Разрушая Даркхолд? – Мэншун откинулся на спинку кресла, вперив взгляд из-под маски в своего бывшего ученика. – Впрочем, забрось мы его учиться магии куда-нибудь в Вотердип, он бы наделал там полезного для Зентарима шуму, определенно. Тут у него талант, ты прав. Хотя толку от разрушенного Вотердипа… Может, лучше отослать его куда-нибудь в Долины, а? Или в Рашемен?  
– Возможно, – сердце Семеммона на одно ужасное мгновение замерло, и он все-таки произнес: – Но пока я бы предпочел… оставить его в Даркхолде. Может быть, из него выйдет что-то путное, но вряд ли где-то далеко отсюда.  
\- Уж не под твоим ли чутким руководством, Семеммон? – опасно сузились глаза Мэншуна.  
\- Если… если потребуется – я готов лично взяться за наставничество, - ответил Семеммон осторожно, стараясь не думать о последствиях подобного решения.  
– Видимо, ты и правда способный, раз сам лорд Даркхолда только что взял тебя под свое покровительство, – обратился Мэншун к стоящему столбом Ашемми. Затем вновь повернулся к Семеммону. – Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Потому что дважды прощать подобные инциденты я не вижу смысла. Уже только сегодняшний случай заставил меня усомниться, насколько ты, Семеммон, удачно управляешь Даркхолдом. И не стоит ли отдать его кому-то более… рациональному.  
– Это был первый и последний раз, – настаивал лорд Даркхолда. – Ведь так, Ашемми? – Он повернулся к провинившемуся мальчишке и всем своим видом дал понять, что второй раз спасать его шкуру не собирается. – Ты ведь сделаешь все возможное, чтобы оправдать мои ожидания?   
Ашемми, глядевший на него восторженно-благодарными глазами, на несколько мгновений замешкался – Семеммон даже задумался, не слишком ли двусмысленно прозвучала его последняя реплика – и, всё ещё боясь сказать хоть слово, активно закивал. Повторно встречаться с разгневанным Мэншуном мальчишке совершенно не хотелось.   
– Ну что же, под твою ответственность, Семеммон, – махнул рукой Мэншун. – Надеюсь, ты хотя бы примерно накажешь его, дабы не поощрять остальных учеников к подобным… экспериментам.   
– Разумеется, накажу, – согласился Семеммон, уже понимая, что отстоял мальчишку. Но, подумав, почему-то не нашел в этом ничего хорошего. Настроение, и до того отвратительное, тут же испортилось окончательно. Взглянув на своего молчавшего подопечного, лорд Даркхолда кивнул ему:   
– Можешь идти, Ашемми. Возвращайся в зал и помоги устранить причиненные тобой разрушения. О наказании поговорим позже.  
– Да, мой лорд! – все-таки выдохнул мальчишка, бросив на Семеммона взгляд, от которого у того внутри все перевернулось, и поспешно направился к выходу.  
– Не слишком увлекайся заботой об этом пареньке, Семеммон, – глухо сказал Мэншун, когда дверь за Ашемми закрылась.   
– Что? Мастер, я забочусь не о нем, а о последующей выгоде для Зентарима, – попытался выкрутиться лорд Даркхолда.  
– Ну да, разумеется, – пророкотал Мэншун, фыркнув. – Надеюсь, забота о выгоде Чёрной Сети не затмит тебе разум в нужный момент и не помешает доложить о результатах последней вылазки наших людей в Кормир? Или, быть может, ты все это время предпочитал отлавливать своих учеников под лестницами, так и не получив никакой информации от агентов?  
Семеммон не сомневался, что Мэншун знает обо всем, происходящем в Даркхолде, о тайнах и переживаниях каждого человека в этих стенах. Но все равно мысленно вздрогнул.  
– Я всё выяснил, лорд Мэншун, – Семеммон склонил голову, не собираясь ни оправдываться, ни каяться перед своим бывшим учителем.   
– Ну, так докладывай! – нетерпеливо велел основатель Зентарима, больше не возвращаясь к теме провинившегося мальчишки.  
  
Лорду Даркхолда всегда казалось, что его бывший учитель наведывается в крепость исключительно только в те моменты, когда может за что-то отчитать его, будто бы Семеммон так и остался тем отчаянно желавшим учиться магии сыном торговца, которым был, когда впервые встретил Мэншуна. Впрочем, в одном мастер оказался прав безусловно – дьяволов мальчишка не только ненароком вынес кусок стены, но и весьма ощутимо мешал работе самого Семеммона. Нужно было как-то решать эту проблему, и чем быстрей – тем лучше.   
По дороге к кабинету он размышлял, что окажется предпочтительнее: убить Ашемми и забыть это наважденье как страшный сон, или всё-таки поиметь мальчишку и надеяться, что Мэншун об этом не прознает. В возможность последнего поверить ему никак не удавалось.   
Идею выслать Ашемми он сам же благополучно и проворонил, не дав Мэншуну отправить паренька в какую-нибудь несусветную глушь, где смазливого юнца, будь он хоть дважды волшебник, не ждет ничего хорошего. Задним числом Семеммон понимал, что ему надо было подумать о таком варианте раньше, самому послать мальчишку куда-нибудь далеко на задание, хоть в Невервинтер, лишь бы знать, что там будет безопасно. А сейчас назад уже не повернешь, Мэншун наверняка в следующее свое прибытие поинтересуется, куда же Семеммон спрятал своего протеже и почему не хвастается успехами «такого важного для Зентарима человека». Тьфу.  
Значит, остаётся уничтожить всякое напоминание об Ашемми, устранив проблему с корнем раз и навсегда. Как бы ему ни хотелось уступить собственным желаниям, затащив мальчишку в постель, Семеммон понимал, что после этого Мэншун при каждой новой встрече станет еще невыносимее. Не говоря уже о том, что самому лорду Даркхолда придется как-то с произошедшим жить дальше… А вдруг ему понравится и захочется еще? О, боги, только этого не хватало! И какие же слухи поползут по крепости тогда!  
Семеммон скрипнул зубами, проносясь по этажу, где находился его кабинет. Все-таки, придется убить паренька. То, что мешает Зентариму, должно быть сметено и уничтожено. Семеммон не считал себя центром Чёрной Сети, хоть и держал в своих руках десятки контролирующих её нитей, но допустить развала организации из-за отвратительного противоестественного увлечения не мог. А сможет ли он самолично убить Ашемми? Или поручит это кому-то другому, чья рука уж точно не дрогнет?  
Полный сомнений и сожалений, Семеммон вошел в свой кабинет. Но стоило ему оказаться здесь, лорд Даркхолда тут же понял: что-то не так. Что-то изменилось, находится не на своем месте. Разгадка оказалась неожиданной: с глубокого кресла у дальней стены вскочил Ашемми.   
– Мой лорд! – воскликнул он, сделав шаг на встречу Семеммону и тут же чуть склонившись перед ним в поклоне.  
– Ашемми… – несколько удивленно протянул лорд Даркхолда. Паренек с утреннего разноса у Мэншуна явно времени зря не терял: успел и переодеться, и пригладить волосы, и смыть копоть со щек. Выглядел он, как всегда, очаровательно. Семеммон нахмурился, когда понял, что очаровательный Ашемми каким-то образом проник в его кабинет.  
Повисла неловкая пауза. Ашемми, по всей видимости, ждал реакции от лорда, а тот не мог придумать, что сказать. В первую очередь стоило бы разобраться, как мальчишка сюда попал, наверное.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – все-таки прокашлялся Семеммон. – И как ты вообще смог проникнуть в мой кабинет? Он же был закрыт.  
– Мой лорд… – испуганно отозвался парень. – Ну… Вы… Я хотел сказать спасибо за то, что вы заступились за меня перед лордом Мэншуном. Вы ко мне так добры…  
«Танар’ри тебя дери, Ашемми! Не приближайся, или я за себя не ручаюсь!» – панически пронеслось в мыслях лорда Даркхолда.   
Мальчишка явно не собирался следовать этим неозвученным указаниям, потому двинулся в сторону Семеммона. Дверь за спиной руководителя Зентарима с противным скрипом закрылась. Как будто отрезая путь к отступлению.  
– Я еще раз спрашиваю: как ты сюда попал?! – Никто и никогда не слышал, чтобы в голосе лорда Даркхолда звучали отголоски истерики. Однако сейчас Семеммон себя плохо контролировал.  
– Пролез через окно, – ответил Ашемми, испуганно остановившись в нескольких шагах от Семеммона. – Простите, мой лорд, я не должен был приходить сюда без приглашения… Просто… Вы так защищали меня, я подумал, что у вас могут быть неприятности…  
– Что? – не понял Семеммон, хлопнув глазами и опираясь спиной о предательницу-дверь.   
– Лорд Мэншун… был очень недоволен тем, что вы вступились за меня. Ведь я действительно виноват, – Ашемми потупил взгляд, а на его щеках заалел румянец стыда. Семеммон машинально отметил, как мальчишке это идет. – У вас теперь будут неприятности?  
– Нет, Ашемми, не будут, – поспешил заверить его Семеммон, дабы поскорее выпроводить. – Все в порядке. Твое наказание мы обсудим позже, когда… стена в зале для медитаций вернется на место. Можешь ни о чем не беспокоиться, иди к себе.  
– Вы столько для меня делаете, а ведь я всего лишь ученик! – восторженно воскликнул мальчишка, сделав еще шаг навстречу лорду Даркхолда. Глаза Ашемми горели какой-то дикой решимостью, напугавшей Семеммона. Он попытался вжаться в дверь еще глубже, хотя вряд ли это было возможно. Пришлось скользнуть по стене и уйти вправо, к письменному столу, получая больше места для манёвра. Но мальчишку это не остановило. – Я хочу вас отблагодарить, мой лорд!  
– Полно, Ашемми, мне не нужна твоя… благодарность, – заверил его Семеммон, старательно выгоняя из головы видения с этой самой «благодарностью».  
– Но, мой лорд, возможно, я всё-таки могу что-то для вас сделать?   
Ашемми явно уступать не собирался. Лорд Даркхолда прикинул, что и ему стоило бы воспользоваться окном для отступления, но, бросив беглый взгляд вниз, передумал. И отметил: Ашемми, вероятно, очень хотел забраться в кабинет, раз его не остановила изрядная высота.  
– Не можешь! – выпалил Семеммон, обходя стол так, чтобы Ашемми оказался как можно дальше. И поймал себя на мысли: один из лидеров Зентарима сейчас по всему кабинету удирает от какого-то настырного мальчишки! Это могло бы показаться забавным, случись оно не с ним.  
– Но ведь вы даже не знаете, что я мог бы сделать! – Выражение лица у Ашемми было такое, словно он накурился «чёрным лотосом».  
– И знать не хочу! – отрубил Семеммон в панике, опираясь о край столешницы ладонями.   
– Просто позвольте мне кое-что показать вам! – мальчишка вцепился в стол с другой стороны, едва ли не пожирая лорда Даркхолда взглядом.  
– Нет! – поспешно воскликнул Семеммон, на секунду оцепенев. У него уже не осталось сомнений, что там так навязчиво хочет продемонстрировать Ашемми. Кажется, все-таки не зря его имя когда-то показалось Семеммону больше подходящим эльфийской потаскухе. – Послушай, Ашемми, я оценил твое желание быть полезным и благодарным. И даже не буду наказывать тебя за появление в моем кабинете без приглашения. А теперь, если у тебя всё, будь добр…  
– Нет, не всё! – воскликнул Ашемми, рванувшись вперед, через стол.  
Семеммон ещё не успел среагировать, а губы мальчишки уже нашли его собственные, оставляя на них жаркий, страстный поцелуй. Воротник мантии лорда оказался зажат в цепких ладонях Ашемми, не давая Семеммону увернуться. Впрочем, он уже и не смог бы – в голове словно разом отключились все мысли, тело среагировало само, сгребая мальчишку в объятия и жадно отвечая на поцелуй.  
По прошествии времени, о количестве которого лорд Даркхолда судить затруднялся, Ашемми всё-таки оторвался от него, и глазам Семеммона открылось то, чего уж никак не ожидал: на месте смазливого мальчишки, отравившего ему два года жизни, обнаружилась девушка-эльфийка.   
– Ну… Вот, как-то так, – эльфийка покраснела и знакомым движением заправила светлые волосы за острое ухо.  
Лорд Даркхолда посмотрел на неё, несколько раз удивлённо моргнул и рухнул в кресло.   
– Семеммон… мой лорд… что с вами? – обеспокоенно вскинула голову девушка, бывшая еще минуту назад Ашемми. Те же слегка вьющиеся волосы, те же ясные глаза, но гораздо более утонченное лицо. Гораздо более эльфийское. И все равно легко узнаваемое.  
Не выдержав, наконец, Семеммон расхохотался. Впервые в жизни он смеялся настолько отчаянно и самозабвенно, что, пожалуй, напугал девицу одним только этим безумным смехом. Хорошо, что Семеммон сидел, иначе бы уже рухнул на пол.  
А ведь он знал! Ощутить иллюзию Семеммон почему-то не смог, но, возможно, именно предчувствуя ее, обратил внимание два года назад именно на Ашемми! Ни к кому другому его не влекло, внимания удостоилась лишь эльфийка, находящаяся под чужой личиной. Наверняка подспудно он понимал, где здесь собака зарыта, но почему-то принял свои ощущения изначально за влечение. А потом было уже поздно...  
– Мой лорд? Вам плохо? – снова спросила эльфийка, явно обеспокоенная душевным здоровьем лорда Даркхолда.   
– Мне лучше, чем когда бы то ни было! – осипшим от хохота голосом отозвался Семеммон. – Мне в жизни не было так хорошо!  
Девушка глядела на него испуганно и с подозрением – он и сам понимал, что в этом состоянии, скорее всего, похож на опасного сумасшедшего, но успокоиться не мог.  
– Я уж было думал!.. – Он вовремя остановился, поняв, как же прозвучит окончание фразы. – Зачем? – отдышавшись, спросил лорд Даркхолда. – Зачем тебе было притворяться мальчишкой?  
Эльфийка потупилась, краснея. То ли ей было стыдно за свой маскарад, то ли за нечто другое.  
– Чтобы меня точно приняли, – теребя рукава мантии, ответила она. – Мне сказали, что так больше шансов.   
Семеммон шумно выдохнул, утирая слёзы смеха. Хорошо, что никто не видел его внезапной вспышки эмоций – многие обитатели Даркхолда искренне считали своего лорда почти что каменным, просто не способным на такие откровенные проявления человечности. Пожалуй, живи Ашемми здесь чуть дольше, чем пару лет, ее бы уже хватил удар от ужаса.  
– А почему же сейчас решила раскрыться? – уточнил Семеммон, немного придя в себя.  
– Вы были очень добры ко мне, мой лорд. Добрее, чем кто бы то ни было в Даркхолде, чего, признаться, я не ожидала… Вы давали мне интересные поручения, снисходительно прощали огрехи. А сегодня защитили меня перед лордом Мэншуном, взяли под свое крыло… Вы не хуже меня знаете, что лидер Зентарима не ведает жалости к тем, кто не оправдывает возложенных надежд. А я… я лживая насквозь, фальшивая, даже шпион не совсем уже ясно, чей… Я не хочу, чтобы лорд Мэншун выместил свое негодование на единственном человеке, который относился ко мне хорошо.  
Семеммон слушал оправдания эльфийки и изо всех сил старался сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. Он – относился хорошо… Ну, так и было, конечно, но все его отношение было продиктовано скорее плотскими желаниями, чем высокими моральными качествами. Впрочем, эльфийке это объяснять Семеммон не собирался. Пока.   
Спрашивать о том, кто же надоумил девицу влезть в шпионы к зентам, не имело смысла – Семеммон и так был способен сложить два и два.  
– И сегодня, когда вы заступились за меня, – грустно продолжила эльфийка, – я подумала и решила, что врать вам больше не могу. – Она подняла на лорда Даркхолда большие золотые глаза и уверенно закончила: – Я – Арфистка, и я люблю вас, лорд Семеммон. И мне все равно, что будет дальше...  
«О боги», – только и подумал Семеммон, зная точно, что она не лжет.  
Самым правильным вариантом развития событий было бы схватить эльфийку, отправить в темницу и проводить долгие допросы с пристрастием, но про темницы и допросы Семеммон подумал в самую последнюю очередь. Девица стояла напротив, такая прямая и удручающе серьезная, следящая за ним этими своими ясными глазами, сводившими Семеммона с ума… И лорд Даркхолда, к своему ужасу, понял, что не сердится на Ашемми ни капельки. И рассердиться никак не получается. Семеммона не смущала ни снятая иллюзия, которую он за все прошедшее время отчего-то так и не смог распознать, ни принадлежность девицы к врагам Чёрной Сети – ничего. Ашемми по-прежнему притягивал его к себе, и в образе светловолосой эльфийки эффект только усугубился. Девчонка два года водила Семеммона за нос, выполняла его поручения, улыбалась ему – как он теперь понял, скорее призывно и застенчиво, чем благоговейно – и заставляла думать о чем угодно, кроме работы.   
Семеммон с тоской вынужден был признаться хотя бы самому себе, что дело тут не только в банальном влечении. Все гораздо хуже.  
Он потер подбородок и криво улыбнулся – похоже, это была одна из самых удачных операций Арфистов против Зентарима за все существование обеих организаций. Только вряд ли сами Арфисты об этом догадываются.  
– Мой лорд? – робко подала голос девица, когда молчание излишне затянулось.  
Семеммон тут же вынырнул из размышлений, возвращаясь к реальности.  
– Тебя хотя бы зовут Ашемми? – задал он какой-то глупый вопрос, совершенно к делу не относящийся.  
– Почти. Это сокращение от настоящего имени. Но я к нему уже так привыкла… – несколько обескураженно объяснила девица.  
Что ж, Семеммон оказался почти прав тогда…  
Наказывать её он не собирался, но нужно было что-то делать – если не для того, чтобы навредить Арфистам или скрыть от них дела Зентарима, то хотя бы ради безопасности самой Ашемми. Лорд Даркхолда хорошо знал, что любая секретная организация, желающая держаться на плаву, терпеть раскрывшихся шпионов не будет.   
– Ашемми… Ты понимаешь, что у тебя могут быть серьёзные проблемы? – спросил он, пристально глядя на девушку.  
– Да, и я готова понести отв…  
– Нет, не понимаешь, – резко прервал эльфийку Семеммон. – Я не собираюсь запирать тебя в каземат или выбивать информацию про связных Арфистов. Бояться тебе следует не меня. У стен Даркхолда есть уши, глаза и очень длинные языки: что известно кому-то одному, то рано или поздно дойдёт и до Мэншуна. Он ведь с самого начала догадался, что ты не мальчишка, – Семеммон вспомнил насмешливый тон бывшего учителя и только еще сильнее уверился в этом. – Думаю, ему захотелось посмотреть, что произойдёт дальше, и смогу ли я раскрыть тебя самостоятельно. Но знай Мэншун про Арфистов, ты еще в первый день висела бы на дыбе. Остается молиться, что он до сих пор не в курсе… И Фзоул Чембрил тоже. Вот уж с кем тебе меньше всего следует встречаться.  
До Ашемми, кажется, начала доходить вся серьёзность ситуации, и она заметно побледнела.  
– Да и от своих друзей-Арфистов не жди ничего хорошего, – Семеммон презрительно фыркнул, выражая таким образом, что думает о подобных «друзьях». – Я могу тебе помочь, если ты сама всё не испортишь. Любые контакты с Арфистами придётся прекратить. В идеале – инсценировать смерть, чтобы они тебя даже не искали.   
– Я готова к этому, – твёрдо ответила Ашемми, сжимая ладони в кулаки. – Всё равно… в последнее время от меня нет никакого проку Арфистам, они подумывают снять меня с задания. Как можно дальше увезти от Зентарима и от вас, мой лорд… Это ещё одна причина, почему я пришла сюда. Я не хочу уходить из Даркхолда… – она с мольбой взглянула на замершего в кресле Семеммона. – Вы поможете?   
– Я помогу. Доверься мне, – решительно кивнул он, прикидывая, каким образом инсценировку лучше всего будет обставить. И, главное, как сохранить маленький секрет Ашемми от Мэншуна. Никакие силы и умения Семеммон не сможет противопоставить своему бывшему учителю, даже если очень постарается. А тот вряд ли будет доволен, узнав, что лорд Даркхолда собирается прятать арфистскую шпионку из-за какой-то там «любви». О, Мэншун будет просто в ярости! И хорошо, если узнав, он ограничится только пытками и последующим убийством своего бывшего ученика. С руководителя Зентарима станется придумать наказание похуже, так что осторожность надо проявлять колоссальную. Одна ошибка обойдется слишком дорого. Стоит ли оно того?   
Задумавшись, Семеммон не заметил, как Ашемми успела обойти стол. А очнулся, когда она мягко коснулась его плеча, пробежав тонкими длинными пальцами до груди. Семеммон поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с эльфийкой – Ашемми смотрела на него с непередаваемой смесью эмоций, в которых он смог опознать надежду, страх, восхищение и желание. Девушка пришла сюда не только для того, чтобы попросить помощи и открыть своё истинное лицо. Он вспомнил взгляд, с которым девица умоляла принять её «благодарность», и усмехнулся.  
Решившись, Семеммон взял эльфийку за руку и потянул к себе. Ашемми с облегчением улыбнулась и легко скользнула к нему на колени, словно только этого и ждала. Семеммон не помнил, когда в последний раз красивая девушка вот так сидела бы рядом, совершенно его не боясь и не желая получить какой-то выгоды от их связи. Слава лорда Даркхолда была полезна и заслуженна, но иногда Семеммон предпочел бы хоть ненадолго стать простым человеком. Слава богу, такие моменты случались крайне редко. С Ашемми же всё обстояло по-другому. Она и сама была другой.   
Золотистые глаза эльфийки оказались очень близко, почти вровень с его собственными, и Семеммон невольно прижал девушку к себе ещё крепче.   
– Так что ты можешь для меня сделать, Ашемми? – всё-таки спросил он, погладив эльфийку по щеке, как давно уже мечтал.   
Вместо ответа, Ашемми вновь прильнула к его губам, только на этот раз Семеммон среагировал на поцелуй сразу же. Не было ни сомнений, ни сожалений – они оба слишком далеко зашли, чтобы их себе позволить. Семеммон целовал девушку, кончиками пальцев лаская её шею, поглаживая чувствительные уши эльфийки, и в кои-то веки не думал ни о чём.   
Завязки на ученических мантиях всегда были простыми и безыскусными – Зентарим не баловал своих агентов, справедливо полагая, что сюда они явились за силой и знаниями, а не в погоне за модой. Впрочем, Семеммону сейчас оставалось только порадоваться, что на даме не требуется расшнуровывать корсет, а после – вытаскивать её из тесного платья. Ашемми сбросила одежду легко, словно змея надоевшую кожу, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы. Её пальцы зарылись в тёмные волосы Семеммона, а его – погладили обнаженную спину любовницы, скользнули вниз, по крепким бёдрам. Ашемми зажмурилась и чуть выгнулась, когда Семеммон коснулся губами её груди, лаская слишком бледную кожу жадными поцелуями. Лорд Даркхолда последние два года грезил тем, как Ашемми будет принадлежать ему, но никогда его надежды не имели так много шансов сбыться и не оказывались столь далеки от реальности, как сейчас. Он гладил хрупкое тело эльфийки, касался её золотисто-льняных волос и припухших от поцелуев губ, зная, что уже не сможет отпустить от себя Ашемми никогда. И даже этого ему было мало.  
Семеммон резко приподнялся, вставая с кресла, подхватывая эльфийку под округлые ягодицы и сажая на край собственного стола. Ночью лорд Даркхолда опять заработался, не успев убрать бумаги, и сейчас безжалостно, одним движением руки сгрёб всё лишнее на пол. Перья, чернильницы и буквы на еще недавно ценных письмах замелькали перед глазами, осыпаясь вниз, покрывая ковёр, точно первый снег вперемешку с листвой. Ашемми издала тихий смешок, взявшись за застёжки на одеждах Семеммона, хотя движения её пальцев были несколько судорожными. В итоге Семеммону все-таки пришлось вмешаться, потому как ждать, когда Ашемми разберется, было выше его сил. Благодарный взгляд девушки говорил, что она все запомнит и в следующий раз повторит без запинки. Мысли о следующем разе заставили Семеммона усмехнуться и только подстегнули скорее избавиться от того, что ещё на нем оставалось. Ашемми же дожидаться даже не стала.   
Едва ремень полетел на пол, а Семеммон схватился за полы длинной тяжёлой мантии, эльфийка сама распахнула их и прижалась к обнажённой груди лорда, оставляя на его шее красный след глубокого поцелуя. Семеммон перехватил её губы своими уже через мгновение, ладонями вновь взявшись за бёдра и приподнимая девушку над столом. Ашемми вздрогнула, почувствовав, как член Семеммона входит в неё, но спустя миг уже подалась ему навстречу. Семеммон старался сделать всё медленно, боясь причинить боль хрупкой эльфийке, хотя ту, похоже, разница в их размерах не смущала ничуть. Коротко вздохнув, Ашемми опёрлась руками о столешницу, насаживаясь ещё глубже, и начала движение первой.   
Семеммон старательно закусывал губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть, и подстраивался под заданный эльфийкой темп, а после уже сам перехватил инициативу. Ашемми же тихо, но отчётливо постанывала, закрыв глаза, улавливая каждое движение Семеммона, горячо реагируя на любое его прикосновение. А прикасался он много и часто: его губы то изучали шею девушки, то оставляли след из поцелуев на щеках, то мягко ласкали кончик острого эльфийского уха. Обычно Семеммон не был настолько нежен с партнершами, наоборот – это они старательно ублажали его, когда желали что-то получить, утоляя любую прихоть зентаримского лорда. Но Семеммон давно оставил попытки понять, что происходит с его разумом в присутствии конкретно этой золотоглазой эльфийки. Ему было хорошо от того, что нравилось ей, и уже ради этого не стоило останавливаться.  
Темп возрастал, движения становились резче. Ашемми откинулась на столешницу, выгибая спину и сжимая груди ладонями. Лорд Даркхолда почти перестал обращать внимание на стоны девушки, перемешивающиеся с именем Семеммона и эльфийскими словечками. И даже не заметил, как с его собственных губ стали срываться короткие вскрики.   
Именно потому стук в дверь он услышал далеко не сразу.   
– Мой лорд! Вы здесь? Мой лорд! – обладатель обеспокоенного голоса с той стороны несколько раз подёргал дверь, но та, захлопнувшись сразу после прихода Семеммона, не дала неожиданному визитёру войти.   
Семеммон застонал от отчаяния и злости на внезапного посетителя, надеясь, что тот уберется подобру-поздорову сам. Ашемми выгнулась на столе в очередной раз, обнимая Семеммона длинными стройными ногами, и все лишние мысли из его головы тут же испарились.  
– Мой лорд! Что с вами, вам нехорошо!? – настаивал голос под дверью, владелец которого явно не собирался уходить. – Может, мне позвать кого-нибудь на помощь?!   
– Пошёл вон!!! – проорал Семмемон, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, и «помощники» в этом деле ему отнюдь не нужны.  
Голос поражённо замолчал, но Семеммону было уже не до того. Ещё несколько движений, и он вздрогнул, освобождаясь, замерев над Ашемми, в экстазе выкрикнувшей его имя особенно громко. Тело девушки несколько раз сотряслось и обессиленно опустилось на стол. Семеммон, тяжело дыша, почувствовал, что и ему тоже требуется, как минимум, сесть.  
Свалившись в кресло, он закрыл глаза, и, казалось, просидел так целую вечность, пока не услышал тихий смешок со стороны стола:  
– Мне даже жаль того несчастного, за дверью, – Ашемми, судя по голосу, игриво улыбалась. – Он ведь так искренне беспокоился!  
– Насколько я могу судить, – лорд Даркхолда лениво приоткрыл один глаз, – я вполне справился и без всякой помощи.  
Он медленно провёл длинными пальцами по бедру девушки. Раньше его стол занимали лишь письма, да деловые бумаги, а теперь на нём возлежала прекрасная нагая эльфийка. Принадлежавшая ему одному, только ему, и к демонам всех остальных. На секунду задумавшись, Семеммон задал вопрос, который в данный момент волновал его сильнее прочих:  
– Ашемми, и всё-таки: как же тебе удавалось два года скрывать такие бёдра?  
– Плохо, мой лорд, – рассмеялась девушка, потягиваясь. – Очень плохо.

 


End file.
